The Thomas'
by Mystic.Luna1997
Summary: This is an illustration of a day out of the life of Luna Thomas and the strange happening s of her family. short story, review or pm me if you would like me to write more.


Disclaimer- all characters from harry potter are J.K. Rowlings. But Bianca and Duncan are mine :)

The Thomases

Luna contemplated her life while bottle feeding her one and a half year old son. Just then she heard heavy footsteps hurtling down the stairs like a herd of elephants.

"Good-morning mum," greeted the twins in unison, Lorcan reached for the cereal and Lysander saerched under the table for nargles. "Already checked, Sander, eat your breakfast," Luna reassured him softly, inside her heart swelled with pride.

"Where's Bianca?" was her next question. "Painting with the dust bunnies in the attic, do you want me to call her down?" replied LOrcan. Luna thought for a minute. "After you've eaten, remind her to feed her pigmy puff before we go to dad's studio," both Lorcan and Lysander nodded.

"So what will you be doing today?" enquired Luna and she gracefully floated over and picked up their clear plates. "Harvesting my dirigible plums," replied Lysander, "Going to meet Lily Potter," blushed Lorcan. Luna smiled, she loved her spirited teenage god-daughter and it seemed Lorcan did too.

10 minutes later, when he twins had gone, a short and skinny girl walked into the kitchen. She could of been six or sixty for all you knew because the look in her eyes said she'd seen the world from amazing points of view. She had light brown skin and a chaotic cloud of curly black hair. Her amber eyes held a dreamy look within them, quite similar to her mother's.

"Mum, my dream-catcher is broken, can I borrow yours?" she asked holding out a slightly misshapen dream-catcher.

"Did you forget to let your old dream out?" asked Luna knowingly as she dug around in her bag for her multicoloured dream-catcher necklace.

"Have you fed your pigmy puff?" enquired Luna as she handed her daughter the necklace. Bianca nodded, Luna smiled. "Alright, I'll drop you at dad's studio, wait... where's your art pack?" said Luna as she rose to secure her sleeping son, Duncan, into her wrap around baby carrier. Bianca ran upstairs, coming back with an old leather satchel chock-a-block with her art supplies. "Coat on," Bianca zipped her bright her bright yellow raincoat up over her canary yellow summer dress and white tights, she slipped into her muddy green wellington boots and took her mother's hand- ready for side-along apparation.

* * *

"Domino!" shrieked Bianca in delight as she spotted the choppy haired girl at her easel. "Bi-Bi!" cried Dominique Weasley putting her paintbrush behind her ear to give the overexcited girl a hug.

"Did I hear my Bi-Bi?" called a tall, well build Caribbean looking man with a paint splattered apron. Bianca giggled as she let go of Dom to run into the welcoming arms of her father. Luna came over to greet her second husband after hugging Dom. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and he wrapped his one free arm around her; fussing over Duncan.

"Alright kiddo, what you got in your magic bag?" quizzed Dean, placing her daughter down on a high stool and pointing to her bulging satchel. "This morning when I was painting with the dust bunnies, I saw a fairy!" exclaimed Bianca, overcome with excitement ash she clumsily rifled through her bag, finally pulling out a slightly battered sketch book. She flicked through some pages before stopping short and turning the sketchbook around so that Dean, Luna and Dom could see.

It was a detailed sketch of the attic with the dust bunnies frolicking in the dust moats made by the sunlight streaming through the stained- glass window. Various charms and lantern hung from the ceiling. But what really assaulted your vision was the small, delicate figure poised on the windowsill, it's smiling face cocked to one side in innocent vigilance. It's beady black eyes were dark chasms of enigma, staring directly out of the page. sharp yellow teeth protruded from it's pleasantly smiling mouth, and it's pointed face reminded Luna of Draco Malfoy. Spiky white hair stuck out in all directions; and it's nails and feet were like sharpened claws and it was clothed in bitternut hickory leaves with a crown fashion from pointy twigs.

"Oh my, how enchanting; where did it go?" gasped Luna, outlining the fairy with one slim finger. "I let her out of the window, but before that she agreed to stay put for my painting," explained Bianca, as if she painted fairies everyday. But Dom looked suddenly disturbed. "How did you get it to agree?" she asked, eyeing the painting with misgiving. "SHE asked fore one of my teeth, so i gave her one of my old ones," answered Bianca, un-fazed. Both Dom and Luna looked horrified.

"What have I told you about bargaining with fairies, Bianca," sighed Luna, retracting her hand from the painting. "What's wrong? what have I done?" demanded Bianca, panic rising in her voice. Luna pulled her into a hug- which was very difficult given she was still holding Duncan- and stroked her hair.

"You've done nothing wrong dear, you didn't know," explained Luna, but her blue eyes betrayed a different story. "Just stay away from the floating lights, alright?"

But after Bianca calmed down and went into the back room with her father, Luna's mind was still in a turmoil. Just a normal day in the life of the Thomas', she thought as she apparated back to their house; keeping a keen eye out for floating lights.


End file.
